rocket_city_rlshfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Team Justice Membership
Letter from the Leader of Team Justice to Jet Black Artisteroi President Team Justice Inc. December 28, 2013 Jet Black Dear Jet Black: Thank you for applying for membership in Team Justice Inc. At this time we would like to offer you Full Membership to Team Justice. We at Team Justice Inc. are committed to ongoing improvement in the RLSH community and expect nothing less than excellence from our members. We were very impressed with your efforts regarding your own team: The Rocket City RLSH. We think you are really representing the movement very well. We want to offer you and your team the first group affiliation with Team Justice Inc. This will allow you and all your members to use the 501©3 tax deductible charity status that we use. Normally membership dues, that fund our missions, are $10.00 a month per individual. But as a group affiliate, the team has voted to create a special group rate that will be only $1.00 per group member per month. This low rate should not hamper your abilities to operate, while still providing operating funds to the main corporation (Team Justice Inc.) income to cover missions and overhead. Please collect $1.00 from each of your members per month to be applied to Team Justice Inc. You will then be allowed to use or charity license for donation and tax purposes. You will be notified of all our meetings and missions. You will enjoy full membership privileges. These include mission suggestions and voting rights during meetings. Opportunities to work together in the future will arise as well, as several members have family in the Rocket City (Huntsville) area. Members will be notified of the meeting time and location by your contact information in advance with a reminder shortly before the meeting is to occur. We look forward to working with you. Thank you for your support. Sincerely,Artisteroi President Team Justice Inc. 1910 Montego CT ● Oldsmar, FL 34677 ● Phone 813-951-6878 ● teamjusticerlsh@gmail.com ● www.teamjusticecharity.org What the above means for the Rocket-City Crime-Fighters *For full membership each member now has to pay a $1 a month fee to Team Justice Charity. *Full membership is entirely optional. *Full Members will be able to participate in Team Justice fundraisers, charities, and business. *This means full members will be able to vote on Team Justice affairs, access to Team Justice donations for crime-fighting purposes only, access to Team Justice meetings, and the ability to assist in Team Justice fundraisers and charity events. *Donations taken for Team Justice now go 100% to full members for crime-fighting purposes because full members are officially apart of Team Justice and therefore can use the money from Team Justice charities for Crime-Fighting related missions, charity events, and fundraisers. *All donations from Team Justice charity events are now tax ductible. Important Information *If the Rocket City Crime-Fighters don't send atleast $10 a month the team looses non-profit status. *That means atleast ten members have to turn in $1 membership fees a month or else the team looses its full membership with Team Justice. Category:Community Establishment Category:Team Justice